Good Night Flurry Heart
by Alexriolover95
Summary: One night, in the Crystal Empire, Cadance and Shining Armor are having trouble putting their baby alicorn, Flurry Heart, to sleep, that is until they tell the baby alicorn the story of Nightmare Moon's banishment, making it baby alicorn friendly of course! Cute, lovable one shot!


**Hey fellow bronies and pegasisters!**

 **Got another one shot and it's sure to be sweet and lovable!**

 **That's pretty much it, so lets get on with it!**

* * *

It was late at night in the Crystal Empire, with Luna's beautiful moon shining above the Empire with its whiteness glow while everypony in the Empire was sleeping peacefully, having pleasant dreams. Well… That is except for one couple who had a baby alicorn! Tonight, Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor was having trouble trying to put their baby alicorn, Flurry Heart, to sleep. The two tried everything they could think of, rocking the cradle that their baby slept in, taking turns singing lullabies, even making funny and silly faces. Nothing helped as Flurry Heart just cried, not being able to sleep while Cadance and Shining Armor felt defeated.

"What are we going to do sweetie?" Shining Armor said, exhausted. "I haven't felt this tired since she was born."

"I don't know, but we better think of something." Cadance replied as she held onto Flurry Heart with one of her hooves, trying to rock her baby to sleep.

Shining Armor got to thinking and thought hard about it and a few minutes passed before he had an idea, something they have yet to try. However, he wasn't sure how Cadance would react to his idea.

"I think I know something that we can try." Shining Armor said, brightening up. "But you may not like it."

"What is it Shining Armor…?" Cadance replied nervously.

"We can tell her the story of Nightmare Moon's defeat." Shining Armor suggested.

"I think she's too young to hear that yet, dear." Cadance said, not liking this idea so far.

"Well, we can both tell it and we'll make it baby alicorn friendly." Shining Armor assured his wife. "And it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I guess so, I just hope we can tell the story without scaring her." Cadance said, still not totally into the idea.

Cadance, who was holding Flurry Heart, put her baby into her cradle, tucking in the covers on top of the baby to keep her warm and comfortable while Cadance and Shining Armor would tell the story.

"Okay, do you want to start dear?" Cadance said to her husband.

"Me, why me?" Shining Armor replied, hoping that his wife would have gone first.

"Because you had the idea…" Cadance reminded Shining Armor.

"Okay, fine…" Shining Armor sighed and thought about how to start. "Okay, so, my little daughter, once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two princesses who were also sisters." Shining Armor stopping to let Cadance go.

"And they ruled Equestria together and created harmony for all the land." Cadance said while continuing to rock the cradle. "The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn, while the younger used her own unicorn powers to bring out the moon for the night." Cadance stopped for Shining Armor to tell his part.

"The two sisters maintained the balance for their kingdom and their subjects for all the different kinds of ponies." Shining Armor said, and then realized the story has come to the part where some words needed to be changed. "So…"

Cadance saw Shining Armor's trouble and decided to help out her husband.

"But as time went on, the younger one, who raised the moon, became sad, for she was upset that everypony relished and played in the day her elder sister brought, but slept through her beautiful night." Cadance said, glancing at Shining Armor to continue.

"On one fateful day, the younger sister refuses to lower the moon to allow the sun to come up." Shining Armor continued. "Her older sister tried to reason with her, but…" Shining Armor once again stuck.

"But, the sadness in the younger sister's heart became too much and her sadness caused her to change, to not listen to her elder sister." Cadance once again rescuing Shining Armor.

"Yes, so the younger sister refused to let the moon come down so the sun would come up, the two sisters got into an argument." Shining Armor said, trying to make the story baby friendly as he could. "With great sadness, the elder sister had to use the elements of harmony against her younger sister…" Shining Armor pausing to let Cadance take the next line.

"And the elder sister used the elements to put her sister in timeout on the moon." Cadance said, avoiding the words, "defeated" and "banished".

"And after that, the elder sister took on responsibility for both the sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generation since." Shining Armor finished the story.

And so it was done, Cadance and Shining Armor has told the story of Nightmare Moon's banishment, in a successful retelling of the story for a baby alicorn. Flurry Heart must have liked the story very much, because she finally yawned and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep in her cradle. Her parents, meanwhile, sighed in relief and victory at finally putting their baby to sleep.

"I didn't think that would have worked." Shining Armor said quietly as he went to the door of Flurry Heart's bedroom, while Cadance was making sure that her baby would be warm for the night before joining her husband.

"Me neither, but I'm glad you made that suggestion dear." Cadance smiled as she placed a kiss on the side of Shining Armor's muzzle, making him blush a little. "Maybe we should tell the baby the story of our wedding." Cadance suggested for next time.

"Friendly for her right?" Shining Armor asked.

"Of course silly!" Cadance chuckled as the two arrived to their bedroom.

After yawning and ready for some much needed sleep, the stallion and mare settled into their bed, getting comfortable and wrapped in each other's hooves, slept for the night, thus ending another bust day for them in the Crystal Empire.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Not as long as I expected, but it is what it is!**

 **I hope everypony enjoyed this little one shot! And remember, when you have your own colts and fillies, make sure to tell their bedtime stories in a foal friendly way!**

 **P.S. The title is actually based off a book that's titled, "Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart.**


End file.
